Arizona's little nemesis
by ECgekko
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Callie and Arizona


**A/N:** Hey! I just couldn't go without writing and publishing something for 6 whole weeks! And since there is a computer here, that I can use, and I had some free time, I had no reason not to sit down a write something. I just love Callie and Arizona one-shots, and I had the idea for a while now, also I think I haven't read this idea before. So read, enjoy, and leave a review if you liked it. They always make my day.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

* * *

_**Arizona's little nemesis**_

Callie just finished a five-hour surgery and was exhausted. She made her way to the attendings lounge to get some rest. The room was empty exept for a blonde, sitting on the sofa with her back to the door and looking out the window. Instantly a smile appeard on Callie's tired features. She could recognize these hair everywhere. The brunette leaned over the sofa and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. Arizona must have been in thoughts because she jumped a little and turned around to look at Callie.

"Hey", she mumbled quietly before looking back out the window.

"Hey", Callie greeted and walked around the sofa to sit down. Arizona seemed a little distant, and as soon as Callie saw the doughnuts on the table she knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay?", she asked softly.

"What? Oh.. yeah.. I'm fine." Arizona didn't sound very convincing as she took a bite of another doughnut. Callie studied her lover's face. She had seen Arizona sad before and she knew that the doughnuts were a clear indacator that the blonde was troubled. That and the fact that she didn't smile. A not smiling Arizona was something Callie hated to see.

"Arizona, I can see that something is bothering you. What is it?" Callie took Arizona in her arms and instantly the petite blonde snuggled into her side.

"It's this kid", she admitted hushed. "He's nine and came in today with a few broken bones and a concussion ..."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me earlier. I can help you", Callie instantly offered, thinking it must be something serious, when her girlfriend was so upset about it.

"What? No, I can take care of the surgery myself. The breaks don't look very complicated", Arizona assured her.

"Okay. Then what got you so upset?", Callie asked a little confused.

"Well.. He's such a sweet kid and his parents.. ", the peds surgeon started to explain but Callie interrupted her: "Oh, he's being abused?" The brunette knew how much it hurt Arizona to see children being abused by their parents.

"No. How about you let me just finish my story?", the blonde suggest and looked at Callie with a raised eyebrow. The brunette just nodded in response.

"His parents are busy and couldn't be here, so I promised to play some games with him. And I lost." Callie nodded again. This was nothing out of the ordinary. Arizona played games with her kids all the time. She waited for her lover to continue. When she didn't, Callie looked down at her with a questioning look.

"How can you be so cool about that?", Arizona asked incredulously.

"Huh? What?", Callie had the feeling that she was missing something.

"Calliope, were you even listening to me?"

"What? Of course! You were talking about this boy and how you played games with him..", Callie told her, still not getting what the big deal was about that.

"And I lost, Callie!", Arizona all but yelled.

"So? You lose all the time. You know, since you're the adult and they are hurt, you're trying to make them feel better and.."

"What? No! I never lost before! I let them win, there is a huge difference!", the blonde explained to Callie, who was just looking at her with a confused expression. "And he is just 9 years old", Arizona continued, trying to make the brunette see her problem. "He's like my nemesis. He won every game we played!"

"You are upset because a 9-year-old beat you in some games?", she asked unbelievingly and tried to hide her smile when Arizona nodded sadly and took another doughnut. Arizona looked really sad and Callie thought about how to make her girlfriend feel better without gaining weight.

"Oh", Callie squealed and got up, pulling Arizona with her.

"Calliope, what are you doing?", Arizona asked surprised by the sudden movement.

"How about we play a game, where we both can't lose", she suggested and winked. But Arizona looked confused, obviously not getting the hint.

"It's not a game if nobody...", she tried to tell Callie, who already dragged her to the closest on-call room. Finally the blonde got what Callie meant and instantly a smile spread on her face. Callie's own smile widened, as she saw the dimples she loved so much. A smiling Arizona and an empty on-call room to 'play' made Callie forget the exhaustion she had felt just 5 minutes ago.


End file.
